helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~
℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ (℃-uteコンサートツアー2012～2013冬～神聖なるペンタグラム～) is ℃-ute's 2012/2013 winter concert tour. It ran from November 24, 2012 to February 2, 2013. Their December 30 concert in Fukuoka was streamed live via YouTube. A live photobook of the tour was released on March 9, 2013. The DVD and Blu-ray of this concert were released on May 15, 2013. Setlist Day Concert= #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Saikou Music #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #MC #"Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! #MC #Massara Blue Jeans (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #Soku Dakishimete (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #Wakkyanai (Z) (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #MC - Hagiwara Mai #Otome COCORO - Yajima Maimi (Back-up Dancers: Takagi Sayuki, Ogawa Rena) #One's LIFE - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #Namida no Iro (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #MC - Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato #FOREVER LOVE #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Piano Ver.) #Aitai Lonely Christmas #Seishun! Mugen Power #Kanashiki Heaven #MC - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Kiss me Aishiteru #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #SHINES (Back-up Dancers: Takagi Sayuki, Ogawa Rena) ENCORE #JUMP (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #MC #Dance de Bakoon! |-|Night Concert Setlist= #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Saikou Music #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #MC #"Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! #MC #Massara Blue Jeans (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #Soku Dakishimete (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #Wakkyanai (Z) (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #MC: Ask God - Yajima Maimi #Edo no Temari Uta II (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #Namida no Iro (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa #MC - Hagiwara Mai #FOREVER LOVE #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Piano Ver.) #Aitai Lonely Christmas #Seishun! Mugen Power #Kanashiki Heaven #MC - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Kiss me Aishiteru #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #SHINES (Back-up Dancers: Takagi Sayuki, Ogawa Rena) ENCORE #JUMP (Shinsei Naru 2012 ver.) #MC #Dance de Bakoon! DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #Aitai Aitai Aitai na #Saikou Music #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ #MC #"Daisuki" no Imi wo Oshiete! #MC #Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Soku Dakishimete (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Wakkyanai (Z) (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #MC #Kono Machi #MC #Momoiro Sparkling #Aishiteru Aishiteru #Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Juliet Juliet (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa #LALALA Shiawase no Uta (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #MC #FOREVER LOVE #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #Tokaikko Junjou (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) #Seishun! Mugen Power #Kanashiki Heaven #MC #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko #Kiss me Aishiteru #Iza, Susume! Steady go! #SHINES #JUMP (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) 【ENCORE】 #MC 【ENCORE】 #Dance de Bakoon! 【ENCORE】 ;Bonus Footage #Otome COCORO #Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) Featured Members *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Takagi Sayuki **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena Oricon Charts Positions ;DVD Total Reported Sales: 2,564 ;Blu-ray Total Reported Sales: 3,454 Trivia *Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Takagi Sayuki and Ogawa Rena participate in the concert as back-up dancers. *The concert features songs from ② ℃-ute Shinsei Naru Best Album. *°C-ute performed their 20th single "Kono Machi" for the first time on December 30, 2012, at their Zepp Fukuoka concert. Gallery img20121125031316533.jpg|C-ute maimi242-e814a.jpg NAKAJIMA251.jpg AIRI909-00b0a.jpg chisato216-82606.jpg mai148-34797.jpg Yajimayour12.jpg Sakituor122.jpg Airitour122.jpg Chisatotour122.jpg Maitour122.jpg cute1_s.jpg 20121125180507b88png.jpg c-ute-2012-winter-concert-2-150x223.jpg c-ute-2012-winter-concert-3-150x178.jpg c-ute-2012-winter-concert-4-150x205.jpg c-ute-2012-winter-concert-5-150x226.jpg c-ute-2012-winter-concert-6-150x223.jpg chisato jump shinsei naru 2012.jpg mai jump shinsei naru 2012.jpg maimi jump shinsei naru 2012.jpg shinsei naru pentagram siniset asut esitys maipng.jpg shinsei naru pentagram siniset asut esitys chisatopng.jpg shinsei naru pentagram siniset asut esitys airipng.jpg shinsei naru pentagram siniset asut esitys sakipng.jpg shinsei naru pentagram siniset asut esitys maimipng.jpg shines shinsei naru pentagram konsertissa.jpg mai maimi chisato 2013 shinsei naru pentagram livepb myynninedistämistapahtumassa.jpg|Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato promoting photobook shinsei naru pentagram.jpg Concert Schedule Total: 12 Shows External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Photobook: Hello! Project Category:C-ute Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:2013 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2013 Photobooks Category:2013 Concerts Category:C-ute Photobooks Category:Odyssey Books Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Concert Photobooks Category:2013 Blu-rays Category:C-ute Blu-rays